


A Twist of Fate

by thefictionist



Series: THE FICTIONIST AND THE FORCES OF EVIL [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Trying something new, Wishful thinking?, but not enough writer inserts, most likely, since there are a lot of reader inserts out there, so why not?, writer insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefictionist/pseuds/thefictionist
Summary: You were just an average jane until you found yourself in an unusual and sticky situation: all the major protagonists and antagonists of the ATLA / TLOK franchise are stuck in your apartment.





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in mind for sometime but couldn’t exactly make it because I didn’t know how to start the chap but now I do! Again, this one has a solid plot like the last one, so it may be wishful thinking but at least I don’t write these stuff on a whim. This is also intended as a parody for all the other crossovers out there.

With your faded dress and worn shoes, you knew you couldn’t go. Sighing for the umpteenth time this night, you've come to the decision to just stay indoors. Not bothering to change back into your house clothes as you take an ungraceful slump upon your living room couch. 

Taking your iPhone, you send a reply of regrets to your 'High School Reunion' Facebook group chat. Giving a little lie that you were feeling under the weather. A little excuse you were pretty sure that your former batchmates would read between the lies too. But at this point, you weren't exactly in the mood to be sociable. Besides, its not like you were going to miss anything. It was just a pretentious party with your former social climbing high school classmates. Plus, driving on your own in this unholy hour in this god forsaken tropical country didn't seem like a good idea. You didn’t even bother to wait for a reply or care if it've been seen. So you simply tossed your phone to the coffee table of your spacious sala, and slumped down onto the green couch that you've had inherited from your previous living quarters, in which you used to share with your folks. 

This has been your home for the last thirty years since you've left your parents house in the city of Makati. One would think you're privileged with the set up you had now, but living alone had been a long investment and attainment to reach where you were now. You did, everything you could not to use your parent's money.

Not wanting to further dwell to your thoughts, you reach for the remote control that lay neatly upon the coffee table, pressing the green button to turn it on, and putting it on Netflix. Randomly and impulsively, you decide to switch it to the Legend of Korra. Dark Brown a 2D cartoon show that reminded you of your younger years. You kept your eyes peeled on the screen, and suddenly a feeling of want and longing instantly wraps around you like a comfort blanket: the longing for an 'heroic life changing adventure' — 

 

Suddenly, there was an unpleasant beep that sounded from your alarm once again; Now reminding you that it was 9 p.m in the evening, and time to take your anti -depressants. You contemplate for a moment, but then for some odd reason you decide to be responsible. Sighing with exasperation, you stand up and walk towards the small kitchen with an intent to get a glass of water.  
And although swift hands go through the routine, your mind is definitely elsewhere. 

 

Unexpectedly, the lights on the small kitchen begin to flicker, and before you even gets a chance to look up, the room goes entirely black.

You scream, dropping your glass which shatters in the darkness. A cliche reaction, but an honest form of shock, you remind yourself. You weren't expecting the lights to go out, but you've figured that the July showers were probably just that bad at the moment. The darkness took sometime to adjust to. But for a moment, in the pitch black scenery, you could see figures looming in the distance. A couple of grunts and thumps on the floor. Someone, was in your apartment. Fight instincts instantly kick in and you grab whatever hard material you could instantly get your hands on. That's when the lights turn back on. And you could've sworn that you would've fainted, right then and there. 

 

"You!"  
"You!"  
"Where are we, what the hell did you do this time, Varrick?"  
"I didn't do anything- "

 

"Alright you guys, that's enou- What in Agnai's name is going on in here?"  
"Don't ask me, I'm just as oblivious as you are!"  
"And you, you're supposed to be dead!"  
"Excuse me?"

 

 

You had to blink your eyes, once, twice. But no matter how hard you did, that didn't change the fact that a majority the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra had just materialised in your apartment. They spot you, and they were just as confused as you were. 

Someone, who you think was Unalaq or Noatak charges right at you, grabs hold of your shoulders and pushes you up a nearby wall.

“ If this is some sort of practical joke this isn’t funny! ”

" I swear I don't know anything!" You raise your hands up in resign, also in a way to protect yourself, but you wondered if this would've done any justice if the man decided to use his waterbending against you.  
"Lies!" He growled pushing your back hard up against the wall.  
"Noatak, that's enough!"

 

 _Oh, my god._ You think, as the familiar feminine but firm voice of Korra registers in your hearing. The Equalist leader tears his gaze from yours at the moment to stare at her. "Avatar, this girl-"  
"Is telling the truth." Another voice, who you recognised as Toph's, cut in. And by the gods your head was beginning to spin. "She's just as clueless as we are." 

 

Probably knowing of the blind earth bender's abilities, Noatak lets you go, and you stumble a bit upon your release. Moving a side, you make your way towards where the group has gathered. And still you wonder if your eyes are playing a tricks on you. If you were younger, you would have flipped in excitement. But now that you're slightly grown up, Your mind is going back and forth on how this could have happened. 

 

"Um, Hi. I'm Korra, and that guy who just assaulted you is Noatak-"  
"I know." You replied as nonchalantly as possible. But the tremor in your voice betrayed you.  
"So, you do know something."  
"No, not like that. I know who you all are, but you don't know me. I know who you are because..." You look around as you try to figure out an answer, and while you do, you've realised that the television was still on. "Well, because of that." You then point a finger towards the black box across your couch. 

 

 

The group then immediately turns their head towards the scenery. You can't exactly what episode you've stopped at before the black out, but this seemed to take in some interest. "Hang on a minute..." One of the members of Team Avatar, who you recall as Bolin speaks up; 

 

 

"That's us!"  
"Bolin, now is not the time to be joking around!"  
"No, he's right. It is us except we're flat?"  
"I remember. This was when we all first met, Asami isn't here yet- Wait a minute, what the hell is going on?"

 

 

The man who you recognised as Varrick stepped forward, and watched from the television screen. "This appears to be a mover-"  
"Correction, a television series."  
"Ah-" But then he cuts himself off, making a face as though he's realised something. "Wait, are you saying we're all actors in a mover?"  
"Well... in this dimension, yes."

 

On the outside, you look as though you're handling this well but on the inside, you're screaming and running around in circles, crying out for help. At this moment, that's when you begin to feel it. All of a sudden, everyone else around the room begins to murmur and argue. And your head begins to spiral out of control. That's when you've realised, you haven't taken your meds. 

 

At that instant, your world goes blurry and you collapse in front of everyone, right then and there. But before you completely lose consciousness you could've sworn that you felt a pair of strong arms grab you before your fall.

 


	2. Welcome to The New Age

Korra laid the girl down upon the couch of what was supposed to be her living quarters, putting a pillow upon her head gently while resting both of her hands upon her stomach. 

 

From the corner, a strange looking but nevertheless, small and harmless animal growled from the corner. “Oh, hello you, I didn’t see you there.”  
But from upon hearing the human’s kind tone, instantly relaxes and the animal resumes its friendly nature as circles around Korra happily.  
“Aw, You must be her pet aren’t you?”  
As if understanding the brown poodle let out a short bark. “Well, aren’t you a cutie.”  
Immediately, the dog lays down upwards with his stomach wide open, and the current Avatar takes this as a sign that the animal wants to be petted. She does so. 

 

Meanwhile, Tenzin and the rest of the adults were in a huddled conversation about their odd predicament. ”I’m guessing harmonic convergence had something to do with this.”  
Asami spoke from her corner of the room by the window sill.  
“Yeah, but incase you’re forgetting, Harmonic convergence happened three years ago.” Asami replied arms crossed with an indifferent expression upon her chiseled features. “That also doesn’t explain why our predecessors are here with us. And looking young, at that.” She remarked, cocking her head towards Team Avatar the First, that sat across them.  
Two groups were divided into two as they sat across one another in the spacious room, which they had found themselves it. It had taken a while before Korra and Young Aang had managed to settle the feud that had been happening between the two groups. But luckily, Tenzin and the other adults offered their acquaintances. 

 

“Yeah but the big question still remains; why are we here?” Ever astute and obvious Bolin questions amongst the group, instantly, eyebrows and judging eyes all glanced towards him.

“Well, my young boy, that I think is answer that only she can provide.” Ever so wise Uncle Iroh spoke in behalf of him, glancing towards the unconscious woman they had seen upon their arrival.

“I still doubt that she has any knowledge behind this.” Korra finally interjected on the girl’s behalf, scooping the pup in her arms as she decided to rejoin the group. “Did you all see the expression on her face when she saw us? She was just as shocked to see us all here.”

“She could be bluffing.”  
“Seriously, Mako?! - How can you be so dense? For Spirits sakes, Look at her, does she look like a mad evil scientist to you?” 

"For all we know, heck, she could even be a witch."

“Nor does she look like she’s got the brains for it either.” From the corner of her group Azula quipped, and Team Avatar the First snickered at the firebending prodigy’s remark. 

“Hey, That’s not nice!” Bolin remarked already not liking the fire nation princess. He’d read about her in the history books, but he could never imagine seeing her in the flesh, and this rude.  
“Clearly, you haven’t met me.” Azula snidely remarks back.  
“Yeah, well clearly I wasn’t planning to -  
“Guys!-  
Irritated, Korra cuts in immediately, and the two are silenced. Bolin merely glaring at Azula while she merely smugly.  
“Look as confusing as this might all be were all here. And the only thing we can do right now is wait for her to regain consciousness.”

At Korra’s words, they all turned to look at the sleeping girl before them. With one question ringing in all their minds; What was so special about her?

 

 

 

It was the feeling of a wet and soft tongue that awoke you from your slumber. Moaning awake, you stir for a bit and stretch before coming to stand.  
“Oh, Loki. I had the weirdest dream.” She quip as soon as you were wide awake. “When the power turned back on I saw all people from that TV show I used to watch as a kid in my living room-

 

“We’re still here.” An unknown but slightly familiar voice spoke, and you jolt immediately to a full standing position. As it turns out, it hadn’t been a dream after all. You sighed and braced yourself, turning to the "people" you had faced before she had fainted. You'd thought you'd be in a better position by morning, but as it turns out, your mind was still trying to find out a logical explanation behind this. The group that was only supposed to exist only in the 2D world were now definitely, tangible. Brown irises lightened as they stared in awe, but you remembered the magnitude of your situation.

 

“How... how are you here?” You stammered, and immediately realised her own mistake before it had left her mouth. She didn’t become the person she was today to end up saying something this stupid to her childhood heroes.

Beifong raises her hands in resign as she turns around and sighs. Simultaneously, the others looked at one another with worried and wary glances. You concluded that there must've been a discussion about you while you were still, very much, asleep. 

“Well, we were hoping that you had the answers to that.” It was Korra who took the initiative to step forward from the group. “My name is Korra and this-“

“I know who you are. “ She addressed more calmly now than she had previously done, but her expressive facade defeated that purpose. "Oh really? Prove it." “Okay, You're Aang, the first Avatar. Well, technically not the first, but you know what I mean. And you You're Katara, a waterbender, and your nonbending brother over there is Sokka. You found Aang trapped in an iceberg and then discovered later on that he was actually the Avatar. Then, you went along with him on his journey, and that's when met, Toph. Earthbending master. A woman ahead of her time-" "Oh, I like that." "You're Welcome. And the rest of you, Are Zuko, Azula children of Firelord Ozai and Ursa, and that guy over there is your older brother Iroh. Zuko used to be against the Avatar but then eventually he found his true calling and joined him on the Avatar's quest to defeat the firelord. The rest of you, are the 'continuation'. The part two. ” You said pointing towards Team Avatar the First. "You, Lin Beifong are Toph Beifong's kid and Suyin is your younger half sister?" "Yes, that is correct." 

"And these are your children. Along with Kuvira."  
"Technically, I'm not really her kid- "  
But you ignored her to continue with your small summary of Avatar. "And then you guys. Team Avatar the second; current Avatar: Korra waterbender, knew that she was the avatar ever since she was a kid and has been training ever since. And your Tenzin, and family. And you're Bolin and Mako, brothers. Orphaned. Met Korra in a probending match. And then Asami. Mechanic genius, also Korra's girlfriend, but you guys didn't exactly like each other at first because you were dating, Mako. But then you guys resolved that issue, and you became Team Avatar the Second. "And then there' Varrick and Zhu Li."  
"What about these guys?"  
"They're Noatak and Tarlokk. headed an Equalist rebellion against benders, who as it turns out was actually a bender himself. And these are Unalaq and his children, Doom and gloom; Eska and Desna. "

 

They all stared at you, dumbfounded.   
"Okay, Okay. So we've established that you do know us. More than you should, but... "

we still don’t know you.”

The silver tongued register of the infamous fire nation villain that had filled her nightmares now brought her attention. And she couldn’t help but stiffen at the sight. The old characters were here too. 

“My name’s Patricia.”

“Puhthreesia? That’s an odd name.”  
It was one of Tenzin’s kids, who she recognised was Meelo. Of course, typical.  
“Meelo.” Tenzin warms, attempting to chastise his son, but Patricia merely shakes her head.  
“Every name’s odd to someone who doesn’t recognise it.”

For a moment they all stare at one another and look at you like you've grown three heads. Nevertheless, Tenzin clears his throat again.

“Where are we exactly, Patricia.”

 

At the question Patricia freezes, unsure of where and how to even start it. It was only a matter of time before things needed to be explained, but for you, this was a lot of pondering for her to do in the early morning. 

“To be specific, you’re in a country called The Philippines. “  
“The Filipines?” Aang echoed but pronounced it wrong. “I’ve never heard of such a place. What colony is it a part of?”

 

“Spain originally, but if you're talking about your own archipellago; Nothing. That’s because from were you’re from, it doesn’t exist.”

 

“Well now everything makes a lot of sense. We’re one hundred years in the future.”  
Bolin interjected from where he sat, already making himself at home in your habitat as your toy poodle, Loki found a place on his lap.  
Typically, the others just looked at him as though what he had said had been completely far fetched. “Well, you’re not wrong about that.” They all turned to look at you in surprise. Even Bolin himself. “I’m not?”  
“Oh, this is definitely the end times.” Lin quipped and Team Avatar the second chuckled. “Technically, its more of like a thousand or two thousand years ‘cause it’s currently 2018. So you are...” But she pauses when she realises that at some point, they have to be told the truth. 

 

“Where does the Philippines reside, exactly?” This time it was Suyin who asked, her motherly calm demeanour relaxing the nerves that was beginning to boil up within her. 

 

At the question, you felt as though your head was going to explode. Definitely, Too much explaining to do at the first thing in the morning. An unpleasant alarm broke forth, and everyone immediately jolted from their seats. “Sorry, my bad. That’s just my alarm.” You state as you reach for your phone on the night table. Taking a sigh once more as the notification on the screen reminds you to take your meds.

“Hold that thought.” 

There were a couple of raised eyebrows as she departed from the group and headed out onto the kitchen to retrieve a glass and a pitcher of water.  
Going back, she sits back down on her couch to take out a packet of her pills and pops one out, puts it in her mouth and swallows it with the water. 

“What’s That for?” It was Jinora, who curiously and innocently asked, Tenzin for the umpteenth time this morning merely shook his head and buried his head in his hands. 

“Um... I think I’ll tell you all, some time when we’ve gotten to know each other longer.”

“Longer? But we can’t stay here. We have to get back to our own times!” Korra exclaimed and immediately there was a hubbub of complaints overlapping one another. 

The adults of course had tried to settle everyone down, but soon enough they began arguing amongst themselves. From the distance, it was made clear to Patricia that she knew what she had to do.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up!” She shouted with conviction as much as she could. Thankfully, this had a desired affect amongst the others who were beginning to form brawl, and they despatched themselves from one another as instantly as it had started. 

“Look. I know how confusing this must be for all of you, but I’m sorry to say that this situation is more complicated than it looks. I can’t solve this situation overnight - Like I said it’s not that simple. As I was saying before you did not just time travel. You’re also in a place where you are merely characters in a story!”

At this everyone froze and Patricia realised her mistake. But it was too late, and it needed to be done. At this, The Avatar sunk down to her seat, unable to grasp much of what had been explained to her. 

“Great. We’re stuck.”

“Don’t lose hope just yet.” You replied calmly stepping forward the group that had magically appeared in her apartment. How twenty of them all fit was even a surprise. “Listen, You’re all confused and terrified, and well, so am I. But I promise I will do everything I can to get you back where you belong but... For the time being... Make yourselves at home.”


	3. Nothing Wrong With A Little Bit of Help.

For the next few weeks, Patricia had begun talking theories with Asami, Baatar Jr. and Varrick. Although it was highly certain that either Harmonic Convergence or the New Spirit Portal had something to do with this, that didn’t particularly explain why the old characters of Avatar The Last Airbender were with them. 

 

They were definitely hard group to manage, but thankfully the adults were somehow there with her. However, They had settled some ground rules of course. Rules such as bending and fighting amongst one another had to be put on hold.

 

“Now, I know you all have some... tough histories with one another, but we have to come to a compromise. There are certain ground rules that you all have to participate in... for example. No bending, because I mean, I live in a world we’re bending doesn’t exist...”   
Korra, Aang and the other exchanged glances at that, as if both thinking how I could manage to forget to say something that importance. “Wait, we live in a world where bending doesn’t exist?” It was Aang who voiced out that question. And for the first time at that, Patricia had realised that was the first time anyone from the first generation of Avatar that had spoken during their meetings.  
“Did I not mention that before?”  
“No.”  
They all chorused together.   
“Oh, well, now you know.”

They eyed one another about Patricia’s unusual casualness over the situation, little did they know that a whirlwind of thoughts were buzzing in her head.

Once they were done she had stepped outside towards her balcony, and leave them alone to their business, picking up a pair of her box of Marlboro reds and popping the brown tip on her mouth, Getting the lighter on the other, igniting it, and breathing in slightly. Once it burnt orange, the fire disappitates and she continues her routine. 

Glancing back towards the two generations of team avatar she smiles. They have come a long way from petty disagreements to finding some sort of friendship amongst themselves. And it had almost seemed normal — Despite the fact they were still dressed in their normal attire from their world. 

It was surprising for her how well they had adjusted in over just a span of a week in her household. Necessary adjustments like, but they couldn’t stay cooked up in her flat forever. If worst comes to worst, they would have to find their place in the real world her, and looking at their clothes, something needed to be done about it. 

 

It was then, Patricia knew what she had to do. She could not do this on her own. And despite the fact that she had promised herself that once she had moved out of her parents home, she’d stop asking her mother for help, but she knew now that if there was anyone else that could help her, it was mom.

Silently resigning to this fact, she takes a deep breath of courage as she presses her mother’s number on the line. And brings it to her ear the moment it rings. 

 

She sighed sitting quietly on the balcony while both generations of team avatar, oblivious to her inner turmoil. A reminder that she would never be one the world that she had dreamed so long to be a part of. But even she had ground rules for herself, and that was simply not to get attached to any of them. 

“Patricia?” The familiar calming voice of her mother sent her a wave of relief, something she would never admit. “Hi, mom.”  
“Is something wrong, love?”  
On the other end of the line, Her mother instantly asks, and she can’t blame her. It’s not like she actually had called her out of the blue in five years, just to say, ‘Hi.’  
“Actually, I kind of need your help with something.” She replies, getting straight to the point, after all, there was no point in hiding what she truly called for, when it came to Jenny Villegas. There’s a pregnant pause between the two of them, in the end of the line, Patricia knows that her mother may had been silently mumbling to herself.   
“Okay, What is it?”  
“Um... You actually need to be here for me to tell you. It’s... a bit of a long story — Don’t worry, I’m not pregnant.”  
There’s an instant jovial laugh from the other end, and this instantly reminded her of old times, back when she and her mom were still close.   
“Alright, hun. I’ll be there in a jiffy.”  
“Thanks mom. I really appreciate it.”  
“See you.”  
“See you, hun.”

With nothing more left to be said, she presses the red symbol of the phone and sighs in relief, bringing it close to her chest where her heart lay. She was seeing her mom again, After five years.

But as she looked once again towards the group, a big problem had hit her;  
How on earth was she even going to start?


	4. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From or So Help Me

Unbeknownst to Patricia, everyone from the inside was starting to grow concerned about her habits. “How long has she been out there?” It was Katara who asked, concern in her tone as they glanced out at the girl who was most likely down to her second box of cigarettes.   
“Half an hour, Fifty minutes to be precise.” Desna remarked cooly, being it him who had the first time to speak, the others turned to look at the Southern Watertribe Heir, who merely shrugged his shoulders.   
“She’s going to kill herself before she figures this out.” The eldest of Toph remarks, And shakes her head and lets out a disappointed sigh. “Now, lets not judge, Lin. Besides you’ve gone through your fair share of cigars back in the day-“  
“Can it, Tenzin.” Lin curtly ripostes and immediately some of the younger kids ooo’d and snickered.   
“Somethings bothering her.” Zuko interjected. Trying to bring it back to the situation at hand. “Yeah, no shit, Zuzu.” But only to be refuted by his sister.   
“Well, if you’re so smart why not you go on out and do something about it!”  
“Like she’ll listen. That girl is stubborn, I can tell. And as if she’s going to listen to someone like me, Case you forget she knows who we are. She’ll just think I’m trying to gain something out of it.”  
“Like what, ‘Zula? Unless you got something up your sleeve, she has nothing to worry about.”   
“Children, please.” Ozai attempted to chastise the bickering, but Zuko merely casts him a hardened glare. “I don’t answer to you, not here at least.”  
He spat, stepping away from his side of the room to only go to the other. While Ozai, Azula, Iroh And Ursa merely watched. 

 

“Is anyone gonna go out and talk to her?”  
It was Mako who decided to relieve the tension arising from the second party, but was only met with an awkward silence, and seeing as though he was the one who brought up the topic, he might as well make the opportunity. He sighed in defeat, resuming silently as he stood up from his place and sucking up the courage to talk to the girl. 

He knocks for a brief moment on the glass pane, as expected, Patricia jolts in surprise from the unexpected intrusion, but seeing it was only Mako, with a worried expression lingering on his golden irises, she calmed down and cocked her head for him to open it.

“Hey, um... you don’t mind if I join you right?” He asks tentatively, keeping a respectable distance from the entrance towards the balcony. “By all means. If you don’t mind becoming a second degree smoker.” She responses, casually gesturing for him to take a seat on the opposite end from her.   
“Actually, I was hoping if I could um... ask for one?” Mako openly replies, taking a seat from the offered chair. Patricia raises an eyebrow momentarily at this, but then pops out one stick from her box, handing it to him.   
“Thanks.” He said as he popped it in his mouth. Patricia hands him the lighter but he shakes his head, only to light up a flame from his fingertip to bring it close to the stick and exhales out.  
“I didn’t know you smoke.” She daringly comments. Not realising that the fire ended had been familiar with the art of smoking first hand. But then realised that although Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra was a kid show, that didn’t mean they didn’t have vices.   
“I’m a firebender. Sometimes it helps keeping my hot head. I don’t smoke as much as you though.” He replies, taking no offence to the innocent question, but then instantly rolls back the topic to her.

At his remark, Patricia sucks in another drag from her cigarette, almost halfway done, but hardly her last one so she takes the advantage, inhaling it in for a brief moment into her lungs, only to let it out once again. She knew why he was concerned — why they were all concerned.  
“My mom’s coming over.”  
“And is that so terrible?”  
“I haven’t seen her in five years.”

Mako coughed while he took in a drag from his cigarette surprised from the comment as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Patricia hasn’t spoken to her mother in five years. He didn’t know that was even possible.   
“Five years?”   
“As soon as I moved out of my parents house, I made it a point not to rely on them for anything anymore.”  
She said grimly, And the probender noticed the graveness in her tone. He kills the barely finished cigarette to turn and look at her. “But now, you decided to call her, after all these years?” He said as he tried to synthesise the facts together. Patricia was most likely overwhelmed with the situation that had been thrust into her. He couldn’t blame her, seeing as how they all had been a handful in the past few months, picking fights with one another like children.   
“I’m sorry. I know we’re a handful.”  
Patricia merely shakes her head. “Don’t be. Like I said before, I know how confusing this must all be for you. And I promised I’d do everything in my... limited expertise to try and get you back home. But... I can’t do this alone.”  
“That’s why you called her?”  
“I realised if there was one person who could help me and trust in this, it was mom.”  
Mako nodded agreeing with her full heartedly. “Hey, Listen.” Now it was his turn to be grave. “I don’t know you very well, but having been around you for the past few weeks, I sort of noticed that you’re the kind of person whose to ashamed to ask for help - There’s nothing wrong with that. Just know that if ever you need anything, a helping hand, someone to talk to, we’re here... I’m here.” He rests his palm on the back of her hand, and this sort of took her by surprise. Nevertheless, she squeezes back in a sign of silent thanks. Just as she was about to say so, there was a knock on the door, and they tear her hands away immediately from one another. It was Korra. “Um, Patricia, there’s someone at the door.”  
“Right. That’s her.” She stood up, making a french exit and going by passed Korra. 

“Who her?”  
“Her mom.”  
“Oh.”

Taking a deep breath, Patricia sighed as she reached the knob and opened the door, to reveal the kind heart shaped face of the woman who raised her. 

“Hi, mom.”


	5. Don’t Mess With Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia calls out her mom for help. And Team Avatar goes out on some makeovers and shopping sprees.

“Hi, mom.”

Unsure of what else was left to say, Patricia merely gave a curt greeting.   
“After five years, and all you say is; Hi.”

Her mother, who’s name was Jenny, said. But it wasn’t a question, that much was clear — and that was the breaking point. Patricia let the little girl inside of her pull her mother into a tight hug, and the woman embraced her in return. It felt nice, after all these years. 

However, that moment was short lived as a polite cough resonated behind them, and Patricia realised that the two generations of Team Avatar were behind them, watching the scene with curious eyes, awaiting for a proper introduction. 

“Oh, um, right. I guess introductions are in order, mom, This here is Tenzin.”  
She addressed, gesturing towards the airbending master as she stepped aside.  
“Tenzin, everyone, this is my mom, Jenny.”

“Is this the father, my hunny. I knew you were into older men but really?” Jenny remarks tactlessly, and Patricia remembers instantly why she was so tentative to call her. She doesn’t resist to hesitate smack her face with her palm while the rest of the group including Tenzin’s children laughed. While the person of topic wasn’t sure whether he should be amused or insulted but when he saw Lin’s usual stoned faced expression with a smirk, he picked the later.   
“Mom, please. I already told you over the phone that I was not pregnant.”   
“Oh, hunny, relax. I’m just joking. Tenzin. A pleasure.”   
“Likewise, Mrs. Villegas. Your daughter has been very helpful to our... current predicament.” Tenzin replied as he gestured towards the group that was watching now with acute interest. 

“Well, if you’re not pregnant, then what sort of... predicament are we talking about?” Jenny remarks as she enters the living room loft, looking around at the place. 

“You’re looking at it.” Patricia bluntly replies, gesturing her hands towards the crowded loft. From his end of the room, Iroh the first stood up, placing a hand on Patricia’s shoulder.   
“I believe it’s time for some tea.” 

 

As they gathered around Patricia’s living room loft, Patricia began explaining the situation to her mom as clear and detailed as she could, and Jenny listened intently with an open ear. 

“So, What you’re trying to tell me is that these people, are from a different realm?”  
“A different universe that’s completely fictional in our universe to be precise.”  
“Okay, Okay.” Jenny said as she took a sip of her tea. “Long story short, until I haven’t found a solution for them to go back to where they belong, their going to be staying with me for the time being.”  
“I see. To be honest love, I don’t know how much help I can provide with that, your father might’ve been a better option to call in discussing theories with him.”  
“I know, but-“ But she cut herself when she realised something. “Wait, you believe me?” Patricia inquired, incredulous at her mother’s instant agreement.   
“What’s not to believe? I’m looking at it right at my own eyes.”  
“But, you haven’t even seen them bend yet!”  
“I don’t need too, if you say that they are as they say who they are, then, I believe you.  
“But, Like I said before, I don’t know how much help I can offer you with this problem.”   
“Actually, mom there is. ” And now, Patricia’s tone turned grave as she set aside her finished tea. “I’m going to need your help in providing the bare necessities like clothes and what not for these people, incase you’ve noticed they’re clothes are a little bit... outlandish and well... outdated-“  
“Excuse me!”

It was Bolin who remarked, but was only nudged in the shoulder by his older brother, and the dejected earthbender merely raised his hands in resign. 

“As I was saying... I can’t do this alone... I know this is probably insensitive to ask but, I really, really, need your help.”

“So basically, you need money?”

Patricia bowed her head in shame. “Yes.” She was afraid to even ask it, and it was bad enough that she hasn’t even spoken and seen her mother in five years. There was a pregnant pause between the two women, and Jenny’s pockerfaced expression didn’t help ease the anxiety that was beginning to brew within the air. Patricia took another sip of her tea, awaiting for her mother’s answer.

Jenny looked from her daughter to the people around the room, and then back at her, with a warm open smile. “It’s not just clothes they’re going to need... these men.” She then gestured towards Tarrlok, Ozai, And everyone else with long hair. 

 

“Are going to need haircuts.”


	6. A Makeover Of The Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the two generations of Avatar get a makeover to adjust to the norms of our society.

 

“I can’t believe I missed that!”  
“It’s a good thing you called me then.”

 

Jenny remarked proudly as she observed the group. The men in topic just merely stared at the Patricia look alike as though she had grown two heads. While two generations of Team Avatar attempted to hold back their laughter. 

“Are you insane, woman?” It was Tarrlock who dared question.  
“In our culture, hair length symbolises wealth and power. It will be as though Ozai attempted to reason, and remarked cooly, but Jenny unfazed by the man’s attempt at intimidation only daringly points a finger at him.  
“Well, not in this century it’s not. Unless you want to look acceptable in the eyes of today’s society, I’m afraid your all going to have to compromise. If you’re unhappy with the idea of it, you’re lucky to step out of the house.”

 

There were a few ooo’s from the kids as they watched the scene before them, specifically Bolin and Sokka who were the only two who had been sharing a bowl of popcorn ate as they watched the scene like a ping pong match. Lin remarked something about where Patricia had got her skills, and the others nodded in agreement. For a moment, there had been a staring game going on, but Ursa places a hand on her husband’s shoulder which seems to calm him down, and Ozai merely silently resigns. 

“I appreciate your cooperation. Now, that we have that settled. Let’s go shopping.”

 

 

After coordination was discussed and Uber’s were hired, Everyone arrived at the city mall with wide open eyes. Mostly those who of the first generation of Avatar were surprised by the modernity of technology. Whereas, the later generations, not so much. Jenny had decided to take them to the cheapest place possible; H&M and decided to get them whatever they needed. Essentials such as, shirts, hoodies, pants and shoes, and a few more items like dresses and accessories for the women and those who were more ‘fashionably inclined’ like Asami, Suyin, Ty Lee, Azula, Wei and Wing. 

 

Afterwards, the men who were suggested to have haircuts, which was a definite change from their appearance, and now they were less recognisable than they previously have been, which was the ultimate goal.

 

But the day wasn’t over yet. As shopping was finished, Jenny treated everyone to some coffee and tea at Starbucks, which of course had filled in the entire house, and Patricia was glad to see her getting along with the adults, mostly Ursa, Suyin and Lin Beifong. 

 

“I promise I’ll pay you back for all of this mom.” Patricia remarked, feeling utterly great full for her mom’s participation. It wasn’t necessary; but that was just the way her mom worked. But she knew that behind all of this, It was a way for her to get back into her life again, and Patricia wasn’t going to have any of that.

Regardless, Jenny shakes her head and smiled warmly. “A nice thank you would be enough, and a call every now and then.”  
Now, it was Patricia’s turn to smile, and she placed a hand upon her mother’s and squeezed it. 

“But I know it’s too early to ask but, have you thought about this situation thoroughly enough?”  
The question took her by surprise. “I’m sorry?”  
Jenny took a sharp inhale. It wasn’t an unknown fact that her daughter was still going through a mental illness that would mark her for life. Perhaps... 

 

“You’ve been so focused on trying to help these people... but have you ever stopped and wonder,  
“Maybe the reason why they’re here is to help you.”

 

The theory definitely had taken her aback. With the lack of better things to say, Patricia merely blinked. Once, twice, then looked back at the group that have filled up the coffee shop. Chatting amongst themselves happily. However, she would’ve been lying if it hadn’t had crossed her mind. It definitely could’ve been a possibility but... that was selfish of her to even think it. They needed to go back to their own respective timelines and Universe. They weren’t hers to own and keep. That is why she hasn’t tried and bothered to become too attached to any of them, because she knew that eventually they would all have to go back home. But now that her mom was here and just confirmed the whole thing —

“I highly doubt it.” 

Was all she said in response, but even she could sense the halfheartedness in her own tone.


	7. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know it’s been a while! To anyone who actually read this, So here’s a long chapter to make up for it. I may have decided to make the shift to second person since it was a lot easier to write.  
> Enjoy!  
> This is going to be a series.

You kept an observant eye as you watched the group around you, whilst at the same time barely paying attention to anything happening. Team Avatar the first and second were clustered together while paying close attention to the TV; Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone playing in the distance. On the couch, the adults all huddled up together. Iroh serving his famous Jasmine Tea. For the most part, the scene almost looked normal. If one didn’t know that these people were actually fictional characters from a cartoon show. 

 

 

 

 

It’s been about six months; Six months in counting since both Team Avatar the first and second came to your doorstep. Six months and counting since you’ve got acquainted to each and everyone of them. Six months in counting since they’ve all adjusted to living in the one bed room apartment at your studio. And six months in counting since you’ve been discussing theories with the brightest minds in the room; Asami, Varrick, Baatar Jr. and Zhu Li. Six months in counting and you still haven’t found anything helpful.

 

 

 

Opposite your end, Varrick and Asami were arguing about their possible theories. Baatar Jr. was discussing his own to you but to be honest, you weren’t exactly paying any attention. You drowned him out. Watching the scene unfold. Watching every move, and every detail. From the corner, Azula caught your glance. Her golden eyes narrowing towards your own dull brown ones. However her expression remained, as always, unreadable. But it didn’t take to be Sherlock Holmes to know that she was sizing you up. You knew it. And you couldn’t blame her. You were probably a mystery to her as she was an enigma to you. She’s been the only character you haven’t had close contact with since their arrival, but you’d admit you had something to do with that. At first, you thought she didn’t like you, because Azula never really likes anyone unless they can be of use to her. But then she attempted to talk to you, but it was probably to get something out of you. Whatever she had planned up her sleeve, because even if you were dull, she always had planned up her sleeve. There were attempts of course, to try and get something out of you. After all, you were much closer to Mai and Ty Lee than her. But they weren’t as devious as she was. At least with Mai and Ty Lee, what you saw was what you got. For Azula, well. That was another story. And knowing her manipulative ways, you kept a safe and civil distance from her with her — 

 

 

 

“Patricia!”  
Asami swatted your arm and you jolted.  
You hadn’t realized that your name had been called out, and by the looks of it, Bolin had probably been calling your attention for a while now. Lazily, you looked up from your MacBook. Baatar Jr. shook his head, realizing that you hadn’t been paying any attention to what he had been saying for the last thirty minutes. 

 

“Yeah?”  
“Is Snape the bad guy?”

 

 

 

There were groans from Toph and Sokka. Followed by a face palm from Mako.  
You narrowed your eyes on the scene that was currently playing; It was the scene where Snape was questioning the Golden Trio. And then back towards Bolin.  
“Well, Yes... and no.”  
Bolin shook his head confused.  
“What the hell does that even mean?”  
“It means what it means dumbass.”  
Toph cut in, rolling her grays eyes. Obviously annoyed towards Bolin’s impatience.  
“ Well excuse me, I didn’t ask you! “ 

 

 

For a moment, bickering began but you interupted it off before it could go any further. 

 

 

“Guys!” You cut them off to get their attention. “ To be fair, No one’s really good or bad. We’ve all got both light and dark inside of us. It’s what we choose to act on.” You replied nonchalantly. There was an awkward silence, well, awkward for you as the others stared at one another. And you wondered for a moment if you’ve said something wrong. But Iroh seemed pleased, and so did Zaheer who nodded in approval. Bolin and the other kids just looked like they were about to get nosebleeds. You sighed. “ Sirius Black says that in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Spoiler Alert.”

 

“Aw, damn!”  
“You had to ask.”  
“Well, I wanted to know!”  
“And now I wanna know who Sirius Black is!”  
“Harry Potter’s godfather, Prisoner of Azkaban.”  
“Oh, come on!”  
“Anticipation is the point of a mover, dimwit!”

“No the point of a mover is to be entertained, and it’s not entertaining for me if I don’t know what’s up!”  
“Can you just!”

 

 

With that bickering between the kids of Team Avatar the first and second ensued. 

 

 

 

“Oh, great here we go.” Asami sighed rubbing her temples together. You seconded in motion scoffing, this time swatting yourself on the forehead. 

 

 

“Okay, Who wants some of my calming jasmine tea?” Ever so helpful Iroh injected,  
holding up a tray with small China cups on it. “ I don’t need tea, what I need is a solution to get all of you back to where you belong!” You exclaimed, raising your hands in resign as you set the laptop to close, resting your elbows on it as you covered your hands in your face. You weren’t sure if the others were surprised by your sudden outburst, as your hands currently covered your face. You felt a hand on your shoulder, you weren’t exactly sure who it was but you guessed it was Korra or Asami, who had a close proximity to you on the dining table. 

 

 

 

 

“I think we do need some of us might need some calming Jasmine Tea, right now.” She states while pulling your hands away from your face and pushing your laptop aside. “Good idea. You probably weren’t even paying attention to what’ve been saying for the last thirty minutes.” Baatar Jr. grumbled, crossing his arms as he raised his hands in resign.  
“Oh, so you’re going to give me a hard time to?”

 

 

 

Baatar Jr. was about to inject some snarky remark back, but Zhu Li intervened before we could start a whole other argument; “Why don’t we all take a break. Clearly, We’ve all been wrecking our brains off for the last half hour.”  
“No.” You firmly cut her off, and whether she may have been taken aback, you couldn’t tell since you were more focused on driving your point. “Nobody is taking a break until we figure out how to get you all were you belong.”  
“Look, Pat.” It was Asami this time who cut in, and you rolled your eyes as it looked like you were going to join in the bickering this time. “We can discuss theories all you want but no matter how many ideas were going to come up with, they’re just going to be just that; theories.”  
“ Not to mention the lack of resources were going to need for the portal mechanism I’ve come up with! “  
“ For the last time, Varrick that isn’t going to work! “  
“ I JUST DON’T KNOW HOW I CAN CONTINUE HAVING TO TAKE CARE OF ALL OF YOU, WHEN I CAN’T EVEN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!”

 

 

 

And there it was. Word vomit. You didn’t mean to get all rilled up but with everything happening all at once but you were just done. There was silence in the room and everyone present was staring at you as if you’ve grown three heads. And that’s when you felt the anxiety building up, your chest heaving, heart racing. You needed a fix.  
“Excuse me.”

 

 

You curtly excused yourself, needing to get away from everyone as quickly as you could. But before you could get away towards the balcony, Korra caught your arm. You flinched slightly at the unexpected contact. “Actually Pat, there’s something we’ve been meaning to discuss with you.” She finally let go of your arm when she got your attention.

 

“ We’ve been talking about this for quite some time.” This time it was Suyin who spoke. “We weren’t exactly sure when it would’ve been the right time to tell you, but I guess that would be now.”  
“Wait? You guys actually had a meeting without me? I don’t know whether to be proud or upset.”

 

“Well, we hope it’s the first choice.” Tenzin interjected. Standing up to join in the circle that had been formed around you. “Listen, Patricia. We’re very thankful for what you’ve done for all of us, and now I think it’s our turn to return to favor.”  
“I’m sorry?” You weren’t gonna lie. You were a bit anxious to know what was up and you wished that they’d just get straight to the point. 

 

“No.” This time someone from Team Avatar the first spoke up, Sokka. “We’re sorry for being such pain in the asses. We get it. We aren’t exactly the most mature bunch and we won’t blame you if you’ve felt like you’ve been taking care of a bunch of children.”

 

“Okay, I’m confused. Where are you all driving at this?”

 

“Basically, What Sokka is trying to say is.” Katara spoke. Of course, it had to end full circle with Katara. The usual mediator of an argument. “What everyone’s trying to say is, we don’t want to go back.”

 

You blinked. Once. Twice or maybe a lot more since you were definitely taken aback by Katara’s statement. “  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Oh, come on, Pat. Stop playing dumb. It doesn’t suit you.” Azula interjected and you were wondering when she was actually going to say something in this whole fiasco, because the fire nation princess always had something to say. Although you wondered whether that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment.  
“We-don’t-want-to-go-back.” Toph accentuated, cutting the princess which she didn’t like one bit.  
“No, no, no, I heard you it’s just that... why?”

 

 

“Why? Patricia look at us. You’ve got all the protagonists and antagonists from apparently a mover show in one room!” Bolin added, flailing his arms about.  
“In this world it’s called a movie.”  
“That’s not the point.” This time it was Kuvira who spoke. “Even in this world, people like us have a chance to start over. If we go back, things will simply return to the way things are. I’ll most likely return to prison for what I’ve done in Zao Fu. Zaheer is going to remain in confinement. And Don’t even get me started with Ozai and his insane daughter over here.”  
“You watch yourself, girl-“  
“For all it’s worth.” Aang spoke. “We like our life here, cramped and crazy as it may get. We like our life here with you.” Aang finally added, and everyone else nodded or hummed as they seconded in motion.

 

“Okay, um, I guess I can something out. I guess I’ll have to call my mom for living arrangements and everything else-“

 

“And another reason why we think it was you we ended up with. Uh, I think you need to sit down for this.” Korra said, putting her hands upon your shoulders as she sat you down on the now empty couch. She took a deep breath before she began to explain, “We think that the reason why we ended up with you is... because well. I think that you’re the next Avatar.”

 

 

 

Your eyes boggled out of your sockets right then and there. You stammered for a bit before you regained some composure to respond; “No, absolutely not possible.”  
“Think about it! Why else would we out of all the ‘movies’ out there, or people in this world, we wound up together.”  
“That... this does not make any logical sense!”  
“No offense, Pat but I think you should be used to things not having any logical explanation right now.” Bolin comically added, who ended up getting a swat from Toph; “Cut it out, blabbermouth.”  
“Zip it you two.”  
“Regardless of whether or not this is logical or not...” You interrupted before things could get heated again. At this point you were beginning to get extremely exasperated.  
“ Why me? I think that we’ve all established how much of a loser I am-“  
“Regardless of whatever your social status is, that doesn’t discriminate you from becoming the next Avatar.” Unalaq interjected nonchalantly.  
“ Thank You. “  
“Okay, while it’s great that you guys are actually, finally agreeing on one thing, you’re all forgetting one teeny tiny detail;  
I can’t bend!”  
“Whether you can bend or not, It doesn’t matter.” Iroh finally interjected. “You’ve said yourself that this is a world where bending is currently non existent. There are other means on how you can do your duty as the Avatar to this world.”  
“Also, since I’m pretty sure you’ve said you’ve seen everything, Remember when the harmonic convergence happened and  
produced Airbenders? We think the same thing might happen to you.”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure a harmonic convergence isn’t going to happen in this generation anytime soon.”  
“Okay.” You merely stared. Unsure how to process all of this in your head. You were surprised by how well you were responding to the suggestion. If you were younger, you would’ve flipped. Possibly even had a mental break down. But you reminded yourself you weren’t your younger self anymore. “Even if I still highly doubt that this is the reason as to why you are all here, if I do don’t know the first thing about physical combat. Heck, I can’t even give a decent punch!”

 

 

With that, the others all eyed one another and smiled knowingly.  
“Well, Patricia.” Iroh spoke. “That is how we’re going to return the favor.”


End file.
